Me, a Goddess, in HADES?
by Kyosnekozukigirl
Summary: AU The goddess Artemis, or Sango, is mourning over her loss for her precious Orion. But what happens when she finds comfort from the most feared god, Hades? Will she decline, or be the Queen of the Underworld? SangoMiroku ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Semyl: Here we go with another story…this one is about Sango and Miroku of course and this is where Sango is the goddess Artemis or Diana and Miroku is the god Hades! It isn't like the actually story of Persephone and Hades because well Sango is like Artemis, and I can't just let her be Persephone right? Besides I wouldn't let Miroku be Orion because…he dies…sadly….so here we go!

Kyou: Tweaking it?

Semyl: Yep! So I'm going to try and make this as little chapters as it can be…not like my first story My Stupid Life All Because of Him…and my other story (unfinished) is going to be pretty long too so I'm going to try and make this story at maybe 5 or less chapters!

Kyou: I hear the try is going to be very hard for you.

Semyl: Shut. Up. Now I don't own any of the characters or the myth! And it may be a bit weird but here's the key….

Artemis/Diana: Sango

Hades: Miroku

Apollo: InuYasha (Yes a shocker but Kohaku was a little too young and is too kind to kill Apollo)

Persephone: Koharu

Aphrodite: Kagome

Ares: Sesshomaru

And other gods will be just other gods until I think of it a bit more! But the thing is that this is NOT really the true way the story of the Greek Gods goes in case you have no idea what or who the Greek Gods are! It is also part modernized.

Prepare for OOCness!

Me, a Goddess, in HADES?

Chapter 1

Ok breathe, it's just a party, well my party to be exact. It was to be my….well you don't have to know how old I am turning since I am a goddess…and it's rude to ask an immortal how old she is! If only my Orion was still here alive…ugh I just hate my brother Apollo! (or InuYasha as he likes to be called) how could he kill Orion? No…he didn't kill him, I did…but he tricked me! Saying all that crap that Orion is just some puny human who I shouldn't have as a husband. But he'll always be in my heart, my Orion, for I'll see him in the stars every night. Ok, well back to what I was talking about. There is going to be a party today, my birthday party, which I am so dreading right now.

There will be some goddesses going "I'm so sorry for your loss" and plus I don't know everyone who WILL be going since my stupid dad, Zeus, did the guest list. I can't believe I am actually related to Zeus! The all time playboy who cheats on his wife every second he can get away from her! It's still creepy seeing my dad who looks young, but that's the price of being an immortal. I sighed, but even though I may not like the idea of having Zeus as my dad, I did love him, since he was always kind to me and my brother. I started pacing in front of my mirror, I couldn't stand the dress I was wearing but I'm doing this for my dad.

I was wearing a white dress with transparent white sleeves. The dress was ankle length, but it had a slit that went all the way to the top of my middle thigh! Did I say one slit? No it has TWO freaking slits and the neckline was appropriate though but this dress was pretty tight and it had tiny pears beaded into flowers around my dress. I had white high heals, and my hair was put down. I had some white eyeliner and wasn't wearing any jewelry. This is going to be very embarrassing though, at least I'll have my friend Aphrodite (Also known as Kagome) there. When I first met her I thought she was just some slut, but she was actually really nice. She's engaged to Hephaestus, but I think she has a crush on my brother InuYasha. (Don't ask me why, I think she got hit on the head of couple of times on this one)

"Sango! Your guests are waiting!" my father said while pounding on the door.

"Hold on! I'm almost done!" Well I actually was done, but I wanted to stall as much as I can.

"5 seconds or I'll publicly embarrass you in front on everyone!"

Crap he wasn't kidding. (Believe me I thought he wouldn't but he did 100 hundred years ago…) I got out of the room and saw my dad. He nodded and I followed him into the hall and into the party room. As soon as I came in I started to hear, "happy birthday Artie!" or "Haha, you're almost as old as the rest of us" and all that other crap.

Oh my God…umm Goddess, I saw Ares right there in the room. He is so hot. I mean so he may be the God of War, but he is so freaking cool. (Yes I am on the rebound….) He looks so hot…drools. But of course there and behold who is with him? That little brat Persephone, or Koharu, was hanging around him. She is such a slut! I heard some rumors about her trying to get herself hitched to the God of the Underworld…umm whatever his name is…but whatever. She was trying to get herself hitched with the Devil guy and she failed. I heard she tried to get into his bed and yea. But she failed (oh so sad, she would have matched the guy who runs the underworld.) and so she just has to go with Ares!

I heard the guy who's God of the Underworld was pretty hot, but I never really saw on how he looks like because he rarely goes to any of the social events. But I guess he must be pretty hot since that bimbo Koharu went after him.

"Having a good time?" A voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw a man behind me in a some black robes. I couldn't see how he looked like because he had a hood covering his face. But his voice was extremely silky and sexy.

Very sexy.

"Uh hey…" I said with a slow smile, "I'm having an OK time I guess…"

"Let me think Artie…you are having a dragging time, but anyways how are you?"

"You can call me Sango, not Artie, Artemis, or Diana," I said because I had a strange urge to have him call me by my favorite name, "just Sango."

"My pleasure, Lady just Sango," he said. I could just hear him internally laughing…yep I think he is what I think he is…

An asshole.

"No funny business, it's Sango." I said with my patience going thinner. I really want to see how he looks like without this hood…

"Fine, call be Miroku."

"Ok I just will," I said folding my arms. I turned my head away to see the dancers dance, and I heard him say,

"Fine."

I turned to face him and saw him…ogling my chest…when I folded my arms it made well you know what happens if you fold your arms pretty tight to yourself! I turned a bright red and was about to slap this jerk, until I heard some footsteps approach.

"Happy Birthday, Lady Diana," Ares said to me, with the brat Koharu latched onto his arm. She scowled at me and then stuck her tongue out at Miroku for some unknown reason and then tugged at Ares' arm.

"Come on Ares let's dance!"

"Hold on." He said while managing to get his arm out of he hold. He turned back to me and then asked me if I wanted to dance. I thought "of course I'll dance with you!" but just as I was about to say it…

"Sorry, but I got her first dance," Miroku said while grabbing my hand and pulling me to the dance floor, before I could say another word. It was extremely arrogant and rude of him to do it, but dancing with him…felt so right. Plus I have a feeling he's a bad boy. And well when it comes to bad boys, I have a weakness. When the dance ended he took me back with my arm tucked into his. I could feel myself blushing (As usual) but then I heard someone call my name,

"Sango! There you are! I've been wondering where you were!"

I turned around and saw Aphrodite or Kagome as she liked to be called walking toward me with a fast pace. She then took my arm and started to lead me away from Miroku. As I turned around I saw him looking at me, and he bowed. And there I was grinning like an idiot back at him. Kagome was wearing a pink dress that had no slits, but was knee high. She had red flowers covering all over the dress. And I may suck in describing it, but for the goddess of beauty, she sure was looking her part of it.

"So who was that guy you were with? He's a total hunk!" Kagome said with a cheesy grin, "Is he going to be the next one?"

"Kagome! No way! Sure he's pretty good looking, but you know that I'm still mourning Orion's death…it would be like going on the rebound," I said with a knowing voice, "Besides I would feel like I'm sort of cheating on Orion…"

"Yea, sure he's in the sky as a constellation but that doesn't mean he DOESN'T want you happy, right?" she said while letting go of me and shaking my shoulders.

"I guess…"

"So go and talk to him!"

"No way! I don't even know who he is, only a name," I said while folding my arms and closing my eyes with an irritated look, "Besides we shouldn't be talking about me, what about YOUR love life?"

"Mine is nonexistent, end of story," she said, "Besides I have that stupid arranged marriage thing to Hephaestus that I have to try and get out of first."

"Well I guess you have it worse than me…" I said knowing that she DID have it worse, I hate to say it but I'm sort of one of Dad's favorites…well me and my brother that is. (Don't ask me, maybe because we're twins and that's fascinating? We don't even really look alike…)

"Got that right! So we should first get my marriage thing out and or get you with that guy!" she said grinning, "So what's his name?"

"Well he told me to call him Miroku," I said, "But he wouldn't take off that stupid hood."

"Yea, but he sounds like a total cutie! But I guess you should watch out, I mean what happens if you look at his face and there are burns galore and pimple city? Yuck…but I guess I could change that since I AM the goddess of beauty and what not…hey if I'm the goddess of love why can't I just make us fall in love?" Kagome asked.

"Because you can't really work with gods and goddesses falling in love, when it comes to gods and goddesses, you can't really magically interfere with their love life, remember?"

"Umm…not really but sure whatever you say," she said nodding. She then started to stare off into another direction, and as I followed her gaze, low and behold she was staring at my pigheaded brother InuYasha. –sigh- She's really hopeless isn't she, sometimes?

CHING CHING CHING

It was my dad clinging a glass, he was asking for a toast I guess, for my (I will NOT tell you how old I am repeat!) birthday. Everyone stopped talking, dancing, and eating the appetizers and started to turn to my dad's direction.

"Thank you for coming for my daughter's (I told you I am NOT going to tell you!) birthday. So before we eat, how about we all give her, our birthday gifts to her? If you wish to give it after, go ahead."

I then walked over the throne and sat down. I hate this throne…it's this stupid tradition about how when you are to present gifts to someone, they have to sit in this huge throne and you bow down to them and present it. Stupid? Yes. Embarrassing? Super. Ok so let's see who's first…

Demeter came first, bowed to me, and then held out a huge budded flower to be. I took the flower bud and opened the petals one by one, inside was dozens of what I'm guessing flower seeds.

"Those seeds are white lilies, your favorite flower I believe, and they will blossom as soon as you plant them.' She said. I smiled and thanked her, and next was my favorite nymph, Cilia. (This does not follow the Greek thing.) She bowed to be and then said,

"From all of your faithful nymphs, and me, I present to you my lady this."

She gave me a small star shaped box, and when I opened it there was a beautifully made blanket. As I took it out and looked at it, I saw that there was a story in it, there was a girl…me, and a man…Orion…there was stars, the moon, and the forest along with my wolves. It was beautiful. On the corner I saw something stitched in…it said "To my dear star, love forever Orion" I looked up at my nymph and was about to ask her where she had gotten it, when she already started to say, "We went to his home and found it, we just finished the hem, he did everything else."

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, but I blinked them away and nodded saying my thanks. I wish that my beloved could have given me this…when he was alive….it's all because I killed him with my own two hands…

One by one the gods and others came up…giving me gifts…

Hera gave me a recipe book on potions that will make your man stick with you, but I'm guessing they aren't that effective since my dad keeps on going on and on…

Kagome gave me an extremely cute toga that I could use when running with my wolves, it won't even tear if it gets caught on a branch. Along with that she gave me some sweet smelling perfume.

Dad gave me some new wolf pups to add to my pack.

Hephaestus got me some new arrows…-sigh- I'm guessing he didn't hear about my loss…

My wolves came up and gave me a new pelt that was white.

I would go on with the list, but it wasn't anything that spectacular…after I received all my gifts, it was time to eat drink and be merry. As everyone started to go to the dinning hall, I saw a small little box near my feet. It was the size of my palm, and it seemed to glow. I was intrigued. No one was watching me, but as I picked it up and tried to open it, I just couldn't get it to open at all. I mean I'm a goddess, and how come I can't open this dinky little box? Don't ask me…(yes this is my favorite phrase)

Later after I ate the dancing began all over again, the endless talks, and other mingle things that people do during this type of event. I walked outside into the garden and walked around. I reached the maze, and went though to the end and finally reached the flower garden that my father had. It was my favorite place here, at least at night. The stars were out and my dear moon was out along too. I sat down on a nearby marble bench and store out at the sky looking for my beloved Orion. I found him and his belt trailing him and sighed with longing, how I missed him.

"Having a nice stroll, querida?" a strangely now familiar voice asked me. I turned to my right and saw Miroku there. He took off his hood, and now understood why he covered his face. He was very very handsome; he and black hair that was probably shoulder length because he had it tied back. His eyes were a dark brown and his ears were pierced, one gold hoop on one ear, and two gold hoops on the other. He was grinning at me and he sat down next to me.

"Yes, in a matter of fact I was," I said ignoring whatever he called me. He was probably making fun of me, but I don't really care.

"Well that's good, so I guess I won't be ruining your good moonlight stroll if I accompany you then, no?"

"Whatever, do what you please," I said sighing, and then looking back at Orion. If he was here, he would have punched the guy and tell him to back away from me.

"If I did, I think you would punch me," he said while staring at me, well at least I think he was, for I could feel a hot burning gaze on me. We sat there for who knows how long, but then I finally said something,

"Who are you? How did you get to come to my birthday party?"

"Is that important?" he asked. I turned to face him and nodded, "Of course it is, I feel like I'm almost talking to some stranger!"

He didn't say anything for a while but then he finally said, "Will you still keep my gift and wear it if I tell you who I am?"

"Do you mean that black box?"

He nodded, "Yea."

"Sure! If I could just open it," I took out the box and then noticed that I could now open it, I opened it slowly and inside was red tissue paper covering something. I moved it and saw a pair of gold hoop ears, a gold ankle bracelet, and a gold necklace with a pendant of what seemed to be a ruby yet with a deeper red that almost could appear black. It was beautiful! I put them all on and as I was about to put on the necklace, he said,

"Let me do that." I moved my hair and he put it around my neck and clasped it.

As soon as that was done I then looked at him.

"Well?"

"I'm Hades."

"Hades?" I said almost laughing. Him? Hades? Yea sure, and I'm the goddess of love and beauty! (Sorry Kagome!)

"No way! Hades never goes to any of the social events!" I yelled at him.

"I'm Hades." He said repeating what he said, "Do I need to prove it or something?"

"Yea!"

"Well here's your proof coming now," he said while pointing at Zeus walking toward us. He was NOT happy. And he looked reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally scary, so….

He is Hades.

I'm wearing gifts….

From Hades.

Shoot me now Orion.

Semyl: SO how was that? Pretty good? No? Well I'm going to mix a bit of Spanish for Miroku because first, I don't know much Japanese, and I fear I may spell things wrong. So I want you to review and tell me what you think!

Kyou: Just press the review button and say hi, or anything….

I reposted this because I accidentally made a mistake and made Ares, Apollo (The part with Koharu on Apollo's arm) It was really ARES' arm not Apollo's. Sorry for that mistake!


	2. Chapter 2

Semyl: Ok for the first announcement I made a mistake in the first chapter with on this part…

"_Happy Birthday, Lady Diana," Apollo said to me, with the brat Koharu latched onto his arm. She scowled at me and then stuck her tongue out at Miroku for some unknown reason and then tugged at Apollo's arm._

"_Come on Apollie let's dance!"_

Semyl: It's supposed to be ARES not Sango's brother Apollo…I sorta got mixed up in the moment…so I replaced it already so you won't be confused…

Kyou: Got that damn right.

Semyl: For those who are wondering, Kyou is a real guy who is impersonating my beloved Kyou from Fruits Basket because I told him to. His username is Razma-Cascade-Jr….

The Other announcement is about My Washed Up Life All Because of A PIRATE. That is to be postponed due to the fact that I lost my files…I think I might have either saved over them on accident…or they just got lost….and now I have to remember what I was doing so…it's postponed till further notice. sorry!

SanMirLover: It's not BAD to wear something from Hades, it's just the fact that he's Hades. Like well would you want to wear something from the Devil? Umm…I don't think so…right?

SakuraPrincess: Well you just have to read on to figure out what happens! As for Kagome and InuYasha going together…and the incest thing. Think about the Greek Myths…most of it IS incest…so just try to get that part out of your head…that's what I had to do… - so just pretend that they have no relation what so ever as family unless I mention it in the story…it can get messy if I did…

Semyl: Very very messy if I did…because the actually Hades and Persephone story well Hades is actually the UNCLE of Persephone…well sigh disgusting yes. A good love story though? Yes.

Artemis/Diana: Sango

Hades: Miroku

Apollo: InuYasha (Yes a shocker but Kohaku was a little too young and is too kind to kill Apollo)

Persephone: Koharu

Aphrodite: Kagome

Ares: Sesshomaru

And other gods will be just other gods until I think of it a bit more! But the thing is that this is NOT really the true way the story of the Greek Gods goes in case you have no idea what or who the Greek Gods are! It is also part modernized.

Prepare for OOCness!

Me, a Goddess, in HADES?

Chapter 2

-Recap -

"Well?"

"I'm Hades."

"Hades?" I said almost laughing. Him? Hades? Yea sure, and I'm the goddess of love and beauty! (Sorry Kagome!)

"No way! Hades never goes to any of the social events!" I yelled at him.

"I'm Hades." He said repeating what he said, "Do I need to prove it or something?"

"Yea!"

"Well here's your proof coming now," he said while pointing at Zeus walking toward us. He was NOT happy. And he looked reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally scary, so….

He is Hades.

I'm wearing gifts….

From Hades.

Shoot me now Orion.

-On with the Story…-

How could I have been so stupid! I should have known that someone so handsome and dark looking should have been someone like Hades! And now my dad is going to ground me for life…

-flashback-

A little Artemis looking like the age of 4 is talking to her father, Zeus.

"So repeat what I just told you," her father said with a kind looking smile.

Little Artemis was wearing a silver toga that was held together with a brooch that looked like a moon with the stars. She had her hair hanging loose, and on top of her head was a flower crown that she had just finished making. Her feet wore brown sandals and her hands were in her father's as he asked told her the command.

"I am not to go near Hades, or the Underworld without you or one of my relatives is with me. He is evil and will try to make me stay with him so he could get back at you. Hades is a jelous…umm…" She struggled to pronounce a word and then remembered it, "jel…jealous man who wanted to rule over what daddy has, and instead got the Underworld…if I go near him without anyone I will be punished and this vow binds me to you forever…and ever."

"Is that right, daddy?" Little Artemis asked with her eyes full of innocence.

"Yes, that's right, now in return I will give you another name," he said while shaking her hands up and now gently. Artemis squealed and jumped up and down.

"What's to be my other name, daddy? I so enjoy all my other names!"

(A/N: Remember Artemis is known for having a lot of names on request of having them.)

"Well how about Sango?"

"S-a-n-g-o?"

"It means coral and you're very beautiful like it, but tough, I think it should suit you," he said while grabbing her and pulling her up high. She giggled and then hugged her father.

"I love it! It shall be my most favoritest name ever!"

"As long as you keep that promise, ok?"

"Yes! I will!" she said while taking out her pinky to her father. They pinky promised that and she smiled, not knowing that she wouldn't meet or see Hades something something years….(I will not tell you this…so do I need remind you? You will not find out how…ok I sound like a broken record and shall stop…) later…

-end flashback-

Crap, and I made that promise to my dad. He's so going to kill me…My dad started to walk over to be with a sort of "Stomp" with each step he made. I could hear some static going around him and it kept on crackling. But what am I going to do with this jewelry that Miroku umm…Hades just gave me!

'_You'll just have to keep them on, querida," _a voice that sounded like M-Hades just said to me in my mind.

How the hell did he do that? What does this jewelry do to me? Am I to be his slave now or something…oh no, what happens if he makes me his LOVE slave! I heard rumors that he sometimes takes a woman from earth and keeps her there for a month while using her for…eww…what happens if that happens to me? I'll be ruined! Orion will never want to see me again (if he somehow got reincarnated) and I'll end up all alone for centuries to come!

'_Calm down. You won't be alone for centuries to come," _I heard him mentally sigh and then say in my mind, "_And you won't become a slave to answer my beck and call.' _

'_How are you talking in my head! Will you stop reading my thoughts!' _I mentally yelled back at him.

'_Those earrings you are wearing, they help guide my thoughts into yours and vise versa. If you wanted to…you could read into my mind to…_' I could just hear him smirking at me….agh how did I end up here? Well I was walking outside…and then I saw Orion and then…

'_How about you just think about what you're going to say to your father instead?'_

'_Hey, good idea! Thanks al-' _Damn him!

"Diana!" my father yelled. He only calls me THAT name when he's really mad…why does it have to be like this?

"Y-Yes, father?" I asked while turning over with a nervous smile, "I-Is something wrong?"

"Hades." My father said while acknowledging Miroku. He looked at Miroku up and down and then looked at me.

"What's with that jewelry? Who gave that to you?" he said in a demanding voice. I think he already knows, but what am I to do? I gave my word that I was to wear this jewelry and not to take it off…well just to accept it that is.

"Umm…this man did," I said, not telling my father that I knew who he was. He than looked relieved for a bit, for he was probably thinking that I didn't know who Miroku was. Miroku didn't say anything though, he just said nothing and his face showed no expression, I had no idea what he was thinking or feeling.

'_-sigh- Didn't I tell you that if you wanted to, you could read my mind, querida?' _

'_Buzz off! I'm trying to NOT get in trouble! If I get in huge trouble it's all your fault and you'll have to fix it!' _

'_Fine fine, we'll see what happens' _he said with an annoying tone, that clearly said, "Yea sure I'll let you handle it, when I clearly know what to do, but I'll let you go make a fool of yourself while I laugh at you internally" AGH! I just wanna kick him where the sun don't shine!

'_Now now, you know I can hear you too.'_

"Diana, let's go back inside, your guests are waiting," my father said while taking my hand and pulling me up. Miroku stood up also and then as my father started to pull me away and guide me back towards the room I turned to look at Hades. He bowed deeply and then grinned devilishly as he got up. Agh…(This is a bad habit of mine since I met him, isn't it?) I'll get him back soon.

"Sango, don't go near that man again," Zeus said in a demanding tone, "You should also get that jewelry off as soon as possible."

"Umm…dad, I can't though." I said remembering the promise that I would keep it on.

"I sorta gave him my word to wear it, but I gave my word to him BEFORE I knew he was Hades," I said while giving my puppy dog face, you know the works! My dad sighed knowing that it could shame me if I broke my word and he nodded slowly and then said,

"If you could ever find a way to get it off without breaking your word…you take it off." It was that scary one that ment, "Do as I ask (He REALLY means "Do as I tell you…") or I shall be punished" I didn't say anything else after that, I just nodded and then walked back inside. But still as I walked back there was one think going on in my mind.

_Why did Hades approach me at this time, of all times? _

-later at night-

I was laying in my bed, wearing my pink toga nightgown. I was just staring at the ceiling and wondering when I would be able to go back to my palace. Sure, I loved sleeping in my old room at my Dad's home, but I miss my own place. Where the moon shines brighter than the sun, the stars twinkle and wink back at you, and the calming sound of the waterfall filling the lake in front of my palace. While here at my old home, it seems as if the clouds sometimes cover my beautiful moon, and it sometimes hides my favorite constellation…

(A/N: I have no idea what Artemis's palace really looks like or the location so I'm making this up as I go…so don't yell at me if I get it wrong, it's only a FANFICTION)

"Get a grip, Artie!" I silently yelled to myself. I shouldn't be thinking about how much I miss my place, since I would be going back there tomorrow. But maybe that wasn't what was keeping me awake? I touched the blood red crystal that hung on my necklace. It felt normal. I could feel nothing evil in it whatsoever. So maybe…Hades isn't trying to harm me? But then why would he see me after all that has passé? This is probably the first time in my entire life that I have ever met him! I sat up in my bed and swung my legs over so that I could sit more comfortably. But maybe he is UP to something and is secretly thinking of seducing me or something perverted like that!

Oh….what can I do? I don't REALLY want to judge him, just cuz he's Hades and my dad told me to stay away from him, but what happens if he's actually a nice guy and is just stuck with ruling the Underworld? But he could…Ok I think I'm going to drive my brain nuts if I keep up with this internal debate…

I stood up and walked toward my window. I sat down on the ledge and then stared at what should help me find the way on what to do.

I store at my beloved Orion.

-Later that night-

It was another dream…it was as if it was washing over me, over and over. It was the place where I first met my beloved.

(A/N: This is not following the myth because I am tweaking it…so please don't complain! - )

I was on earth, sitting down in a field of flowers. I was wearing my favorite toga, that was pure white and I was resting from just running with my wolves. I was waiting for him. I closed my eyes in my dream, and then I hear footsteps approach me. I knew it was him. He came back to me! He would forgive me and we would be happy again. He would understand that it was a mistake, that I didn't mean to hurt him at all! I opened my mouth to speak, but found that I didn't know how I could apologize to him. What could I say? "I didn't mean to hurt you, and I hope you forgive me?" That would be to simple, wouldn't it? But…

"Do you forgive me?" I asked before I could even tell that they came out of my mouth. I heard him sit down next to me and I heard him say,

"I forgive you. For leaving me in such a state."

"Really?" I said. He sounded a bit different…maybe that's what happens when you're down there in the Underworld? Nevertheless, I'm happy to be with him.

"Should I show you then?" he asked. I didn't open my eyes, but I felt him go closer to me, and I felt something warm on my lips. It was soft and velvety like. I was his lips. He was kissing me, and I kissed him back. He nuzzled my lips and I then heard myself sigh. I opened my eyes to see his reaction, to see if he was feeling this breathy feeling too. But as I opened them…

It wasn't Orion at all! It was HADES!

I pushed him back with all my might and jumped away from him. I was breathing hard, but that was due to….umm my nervousness, right? Anyways, how could he?

"Well hello to you to," he said while sitting there wearing his usual black robes. He looked at me with an amused smile and then reminded me for what seemed like the 50th time, "I can read your thoughts remember?"

"Yea yea, oji-san," I said while wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. Well of course I did that to piss him off.

"You had no damn right to go and kiss me!" I yelled.

"I thought you were talking to me, well weren't you?" he asked carelessly. "Besides who else could you have been talking to?"

I didn't say anything. He has to be joking, I mean I thought everyone knew about Orion.

"Orion? Is that your lover?" he asked curiously, "Or just one of your dogs?"

"They're wolves! Not dogs!" I yelled in defense, "Don't joke with me either don't you know who Orion is? I thought everyone knew!"

"Calm down, I could easily find out who this Orion is if I worm my way though your mind, but it's harder to look into memory and knowledge. I find it easier and less…painful to read what a person thinks currently, like you are now thinking of how to 'kill' me for kissing you, which you enjoyed" he said with a "I know everything so don't bother to hide anything, honey" voice.

"I did NOT enjoy it! I only thought you were someone else!" I yelled. This is really pissing me off, now I know exactly what type of guy Hades is! He's some lowlife jerk who is trying to ruin and destroy my life!

"Please, calm down, I really thought you were talking to me," he said with sincerity, "You can't judge me when we barely both met."

I sighed, knowing that he was true, "Fine, I'll give you another chance…"

I sat down half a foot next to him and then looked at the stars, although I knew that they were just a figment of my imagination. I didn't want to look at him, but I wanted to know what he was thinking…and then I suddenly did. Oh my God, I blushed knowing what I saw in his mind. He wanted to…

'_Kiss you over and over,' _he whispered into my mind, '_But don't worry, I won't harm an innocent maiden like you.'_

"Why do you bother me over and over? I just met you and yet…" I asked trying to not sound annoyed. I have to give him a chance. I have to give him a chance. I repeated it over and over as if I was praying.

"You interest me," he said simply.

I looked at him curiously and saw him staring at the "stars".

"How?"

"I guess I have to tell you don't I?"

-End of Chapter 2-

Semyl: I'm so sorry that this may have been a short chapter!

Kyou: Yea…whatever it's not like I really read this…

Semyl: -glares-

Kyou: Uh, just review and she'll be happy, and I'll be alive…


	3. Chapter 3

Semyl: So that was chapter 2…and I'm trying to slim this story as small as possible so it doesn't become as long as my first one…My Stupid Life all Because of HIM. I don't think I want to do another story that long…my limit is now only 15 chapters. Umm well anything below and or at 20 –smile-

Kyou: Ugh, what's the difference?

Semyl: Umm…I really don't know…

Kyou: Baka…

Semyl: Well anyways here's chapter 3!

Artemis/Diana: Sango

Hades: Miroku

Apollo: InuYasha (Yes a shocker but Kohaku was a little too young and is too kind to kill Apollo)

Persephone: Koharu

Aphrodite: Kagome

Ares: Sesshomaru

And other gods will be just other gods until I think of it a bit more! But the thing is that this is NOT really the true way the story of the Greek Gods goes in case you have no idea what or who the Greek Gods are! It is also part modernized.

Prepare for OOCness!

WARNING THIS IS DIFFERENT THAN THE MYTH OF ORION AND DIANA AND OTHER'S I HAVE WARNED YOU SO NO FLAMES

Me, a Goddess, in HADES?

Chapter 3

-Recap -

"Why do you bother me over and over? I just met you and yet…" I asked trying to not sound annoyed. I have to give him a chance. I have to give him a chance. I repeated it over and over as if I was praying.

"You interest me," he said simply.

I looked at him curiously and saw him staring at the "stars".

"How?"

"I guess I have to tell you don't I?"

-On with the Story…-

"It started about maybe ----- years ago," Miroku said. And I will just say that the number of years he was to say was more than 2….

(A/N: Of course we know it's more! LOL)

I felt visions start to come into my head and found myself staring at my palace. It was when I didn't really clean the place up. There was vines covering almost everywhere, it looked old and yet it was all white marble. The lake however still looked the same. It was huge and the water was so clean that some would mistake it as a mirror. The moon reflected off it and I saw myself sitting on some stairs that lead down into the lake. I was crying and there holding onto something.

"I was just walking around the woods, not knowing that there was anyone living there, but that was due to the fact that I don't get out much," Miroku said. He was standing right next to me, while watching the vision, "And then I came across you."

I remembered, I was with my pack of wolves and my best friend Shi had just died giving birth to one single wolf. I named that little wolf Shia, after her mother, but one day I let Shia out to go and try to get her own food. She never came back for a week, and I went to look for her. She died from sickness, she must have been so excited to go and finally get her own food that she didn't care if she was sick. But I didn't notice at all! I was ashamed of myself back then. I didn't know what to do. I just went and held her little body in my hands and hugged her tight to me, just trying to will her back to life. But of course she never did.

"I saw you crying over a single thing, a little wolf," He said, "I thought you would try to beg to me like 'Hades give him back!' or something like that, since that's what usually everyone does. Some even come to me, trying to get me to bring the soul back to the body, but you didn't say anything. You weren't even thinking of that."

"How the heck is that interesting?" I asked in a curious voice. He was exaggerating of course, because not ALL of the gods beg for him to bring a loved own back.

"It isn't," he said simply.

I looked at him immediately and then saw that he was staring at the me with the wolf.

"But still, I thought 'I could make this little maiden beg to me' so I willed you to," he said, "for my own amusement of course."

"Well that just sounds stupid," I said.

"Please try to understand, _querida_," he said while looking at me with this serene look, "It isn't that simple."

"Huh?"

The vision started to change to another time. I was running out in the woods all alone to amuse myself and saw a three headed do approach me. I didn't know what that dog was, since I never really listened to gossip about anything, including Hades. If you ask me where Hermes lived I would tell you I don't know. Which is sadly true…I just like to mind my own business of course.

"I was intrigued with you still, I guess why I was intrigued is still a mystery to me, I guess you could say 'love at first sight'?" he said simply.

I blushed and looked at him. I mean love at first sight? How can that be? There's…no such thing right? But then again Orion…

"Now back to my story," he said, "I sent my Cerberus to you to see what the goddess of the hunt would do. Would you kill him or would you leave him alone and run?"

"I did neither!" I said.

"That you did, "he said calmly, "that you did."

The me in the vision walked up to Cerberus and I held out my hand to it. I played with him, befriended him, I even fed him without getting harmed or harming him. Later in the day I said my goodbyes, just feeling that he wasn't a stray and that he was owned by someone. And that was it.

"Now that was interesting, because no one can get Cerberus to like someone except for me and other certain people," Miroku said.

"So that's how you got interested in me?"

"Yep. That's it."

If that was in anime, I would have fallen over, for that was the stupidest reason to be interested in someone like me. Why in hell would he show me those two scenes just to prove a point when it practically proved nothing? This is it! He must be crazy or something. But…he said he fell in love with me….now that could be true…since I fell in love with Orion at first sight….

" I hate…to intrude, but this Orion is indeed a lover?" he asked curiously. The images faded and we were once again in the 'dream' field sitting down besides each other.

"Umm…he sorta is…," I said quietly. Maybe I should tell him my story since he told me his…it would be fair then, no? He was quiet and just stared at the fake sky, he didn't press on and make me tell him more like Orion usually did when I talked about the gods and goddesses. Hades, was much more calmer than I would think him to me. I used to think that he was just some scary creepy old man who would snap at every word that I would say, but maybe he just isn't?

'_A creepy old man? I'm hurt at the thought of being that, querida,'_ he said in a mockingly sad voice. He mentally laughed a little and found myself laughing with him for the thought of this handsome man being an old creepy man.

"See you find me handsome after all," he said turning toward me with a grin. (He grins a lot, no?)

"I guess I do, but I don't think your ego can handle anymore compliments," I giggled.

"Well shall I make you feel better and tell you that you look even more beautiful than Lady Aphrodite herself?" Hades said.

This made me blush now, for Kagome was extremely beautiful and I looked horrible compared to her. He must be exaggerating now.

"But I'm not," he protested, "You just haven't been looking at mirrors lately have you?"

I smiled at him and decided that I could possibly tell him anyways.

"Orion, was my lover, and not my lover," I said quietly, while making the fun between us turn into a serious conversation. He didn't say anything, but I knew he was listening to my every word.

'_That I am, now please go on,'_ Miroku whispered into my mind.

"It was just a month ago that it happened, but I met my beloved Orion," I said closing my eyes.

-Flashback-

(A/N: I am tweaking the love story of Artemis and Orion of course!)

I was walking slowly toward my palace at night. My lovely moon shinned down on my path so that I wouldn't get lost. (Of course I would never get lost! But it was just nice to have a glowing path…) I didn't have any of my wolves or nymphs with me because I wanted some time alone. I might have walking for hours, but I didn't care, I just wanted to feel this nice sensation of being alone. After all that was what I felt sometimes, as if I was missing a part of myself. However this night was different, while I was walking I stumbled across a human man. He was lying down on the floor from exhaustion. His clothes were all dirty and torn, and I could sense that he hadn't eaten or drank anything for along time.

For some reason, I felt pity for him. I usually would have changed him into a stag and killed him for my wolves, but this time I just didn't feel like doing it. He looked so peaceful lying there on the floor, as if he was truly content even if he was hungry, cold, and thirsty. I walked to him and kneeled down to him asking,

"Are you going to beg for me to save your life?"

He looked up at me, and I noticed the color or his eyes, they were dark blue, like the sea. There was no fear or anything inside them at all. He just said to me in a hoarse voice,

"Are you going to make me beg for you to save my life?"

I almost laughed at that remark, but I didn't feel like being cruel to him, I just kneeled next to him saying nothing. He then stood up and started to walk away from me, in the wrong direction. This man could get lost going in that direction and could end up dying here. And I still felt pity for him and I cried out,

"Hold on, I'll," I paused because I was actually going to grant a Human help, but I wanted to, "I will help you."

He turned to me and nodded and we walked together to my palace. But he didn't complain; ask for any water, or food. He just followed me. It was almost disturbing….

When at my palace I bathed him, fed him, and gave him new clothes. The man was beautiful, in a rough way. His hair was black and was tied back by a string. He was very muscular and story looking, and was a foot taller than me, and he felt intimidating. And here I was a goddess who could kill him at the spot if I wanted to! I later guided him back and when I got to the edge of the forest I watched him walk away from me. He didn't say anything! No thank you, no nothing! I felt like turning him into a stag but he then turned around as if reading my thoughts.

"Orion, at your service lady Diana," he said quietly, "I owe you."

With that he just walked away.

After that, I found myself going out of my forest to visit him almost everyday for a month. And by the end of just one week with him, I fell in love with him. Orion was a kind gentle man, he lived by himself away from the village but he took care of dozens of sheep and even my own wolves took a liking to him! (Although I think they just liked him because he had tons of sheep…)

Well to make a long ending and middle short, my brother Apollo, or InuYasha, found out that I was in love with a human. (A/N: Yes in the myth he isn't REALLY human but I'll just say that he is) and sorta got ballistic at the fact that I was even thinking of making him immortal. He tricked me into killing him, when I really thought it was just a speck in the ocean…but now he's in the stars watching over me…

-End flashback-

"So, you are currently single?" he asked slowly and carefully. I wondered at why he would ask such a thing, but I sorta like him now. He listened to my story about how I feel in love with Orion, even if it was the cheesiest thing he has ever heard.

"Well, yes I guess you can say that…" I responded with a light blush starting to appear on my face.

"How about you come and visit down in the Underworld sometime then? I promise I won't lock you there forever and make you become my…love slave," he said while bringing his hand to my face while stroking my cheek, "To prove it, I'll tell you not to eat anything down from there. I mean it. If you eat something there it could lock you down there for a pretty long time, _querida._"

I didn't say anything because although I sort of trust him. He was asking me to go down to hell which is sort of a weird invitation…I really don't know….

"Here, take this then," he said taking out a small whistle with a red ribbon tied on it, "Use this and my chariot will come to you and escort you down there. You don't need to decide now, but think about it, dear."

I took it and held it in my palm tightly.

"Now before we both wake up…" he leaned toward my face and kissed my cheek, my brow, and slowly made his way toward my lips. He coaxed them to open and I felt his tounge mingle with mine. I was slow to learn because I never kissed Orion like this before but…

'_No thinking of Orion now, querida. It's just you and me.' _He whispered into my mind.

We played a little (KISSING NOT ANYTHING MORE I'm like a virgin goddess!) and then before I knew it I woke up with a start. I was alone in my bed, but I swear I could still feel his lips on my lips. I sat up quickly and then noticed there was something in my palm.

It was the whistle.

-To be continued…-

Semyl: -laughing- That was the stupidest way for Miroku to have fallen for Sango!

Kyou: You are laughing at your own story….?

Semyl: -continues laughing-

Kyou: She just feels bad at this…so review if you wish…but I guess it was a bit weird, no?

Semyl: -stops laughing- Oh yes, and then next chapter is going to be the last chapter!

Kyou: O-o So soon…?

Semyl: Yepers! –big smile- So review please!


	4. AN NOTE!

June 28, 2007

Hello everyone! Alright so it's been like two years since I've updated 'Me, A Goddess, In HADES?!" (last update was 8-18-05) and for 'My Washed Up Life All Because of a Pirate' also. (last updated 8-22-05)

So when I wrote those fanfiction, I was like, 14 at the time, and now I'm almost 17….(and reading back on these fanfictions, I'm surprised anyone read them .)

My reasons for stopping, was well I was banned from the computer two years ago for a few months, which sort of lost my interest (Sorry everyone! . ) and I just happened to go online today, since I saw an e-mail from update…and noticed that people still read them and even have put author/story alerts on them! So I feel really bad that I haven't updated now….but there's a problem

Since I wrote these like two years ago, I can't really remember what I was planning. (I can probably wing it though.) Also my writing back then was really immature (So maybe I would rewrite it?)…..

This update is just an A/N, and I was wondering if anyone still wanted me to write it…and I'll think about it. But if people still want me to write, it I'll try to ;;

Keo


End file.
